fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Farina
Farina (ファリナ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. She is the middle child between Fiora and Florina, and a famed member of the 3rd Wing (Strongwings) of Ilia's Pegasus Knights. She is only recruitable in Hector's Story and joins as a high level Pegasus Knight. Background Born in Ilia, Farina is the younger sister of Fiora and the older sister of Florina, Farina is a member of the 3rd Wing of Ilia's Pegasus Knights, known as the Strongwings. She comes off as miserly and crude at times, as she must be paid in order to join Hector's army, but she proves to care deeply for her friends. Farina can develop a love interest for the pirate Dart, or the cavalier Kent. Farina can also develop an A support with Hector, and marry him, causing her to be a possible mother of Lilina. Character Data Base Stats |Pegasus Knight | Anima |12 |24 |10 |13 |14 |10 |10 |12 |5 |7 |Lance - A |Killer Lance Javelin Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |75% |50% |40% |45% |45% |25% |30% |} Overall Farina has a very impressive strength growth, but her cap is very low and she will max it before long. Her Skill and Speed are lower than her sisters', but she has higher defense. Her Resistance is alright but nothing special for her class. Her Luck is decent, as well as her HP. Her Con is too low to wield even most swords, so she may have trouble doubling Swordmasters when using lances. Her joining time is very late, but she is not of the Est archetype. However, this makes her an excellent candidate for the Afa's Drops, if the player chooses not to level Nino. Recruitment Speak to her in Chapter 25 of Hector's story mode and pay her. It should be noted that if the player talks to her a second time, even if its the turn after the first conversation, and the player refuses to pay her she will leave and it will become impossible to recruit her. Oddly talking to her with her two sisters Florina and Fiora will have no effect on her payment. Quotes Final Chapter: Light quote Death quote Possible Endings Farina Farina far surpassed her duties as commander of the Pegusus knights of Ilia. Her skill earned her high fame, as well as high prices! Farina and Hector Hector succeeded the throne as the marquess of Ostia, but the pain of his brother’s death weighed heavily on him. His beloved Farina gave him comfort and helped him become an enlightened leader. Farina and Dart Farina’s love for Dart compelled her to stay in Lycia. She visited Badon often and flirted with Dart at every chance. He never knew how serious she was when she told him that a female pirate would be quite profitable! Farina and Kent Farina stayed in Caelin as a mercenary, hoping to stay close to Kent. When Lyn abdicated Caelin's rule to Ostia, Kent resigned his commission and served at Farina's side as a mercenary in Ilia. Other Supports *Dart *Dorcas *Fiora *Florina *Hector *Karla *Kent Gallery File:Farinaingame.png Etymology Farina's name is a pun with her sisters' names; while Florina and Fiora's names mean 'flower' as in a blossom, the name 'Farina' means 'flour' as in the principle ingredient for bread, in Latin and Italian. This could also refer to Farina's preoccupation with making money, by using the slang term 'dough.' Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters Category:Playable characters